


He Said to Me, Forget What You Thought (Because Good Boys are Bad Boys That Haven't Been Caught)

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Setting, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Anon who wanted Brojen smut :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said to Me, Forget What You Thought (Because Good Boys are Bad Boys That Haven't Been Caught)

Jojen’s body hovers over Bran’s, his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. Bran shivered and buried his hand deep into the messy blond curls while smiling.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Bran sighed happily, pressing his hips upwards. Jojen smirked down at him and pushed himself away so that Bran lost the temporary sense of friction. Bran groaned and tightened his grip on Jojen’s hair, pulling slightly.

Jojen let out a snicker and ran his hands up beneath Bran’s T-shirt. The slight chill of the hands on his guarded skin had Bran jerking away on reflex before wrapping his legs around Jojen’s waist to pull him close again.

Jojen chuckled against Bran’s neck as he brushed his fingers against Bran’s already sensitive nipples. This elected a small gasp from Bran, who ground his hips up harshly. He took a moment to appreciate the pleasure.

Suddenly, Jojen’s hands were gone from underneath his shirt and pinning his hips down to the bed. Bran shot Jojen what he knew was a pitiful look and Jojen sent him back a grin. They were both laying on the bed, completely clothed but Bran was already panting and desperate. Jojen had this seemingly magical effect on him. Just now, for example, looking at Jojen’s darkened green eyes and shit eating grin Bran knew that he could hand himself over to Jojen completely. Hell, he already had. He was putty in Jojen’s hands and they both knew it.

Jojen leaned down, his grip on Bran’s hips still tight, and pressed his lips against Bran’s. He kissed Bran like he was born for it, like it was was what he made to do. He showed so much skill in this one small action that Bran felt a little twinge of doubt fill his chest. All he could do was kiss back and hope it was good enough.

His one hand remained tightly in Jojen’s hair (because he seemed to have a serious hair thing, of course. With hair like his, it made sense.) while the other skimmed up Jojen’s side before clenching at his decently sized bicep. Jojen’s tongue flicked along the top of Bran’s mouth as he moved away. He bit lightly into Bran’s lip and tugged until it wasn’t between his teeth anymore. Bran moaned as quietly as he could manage, and Jojen pushed himself forward once again just close enough that their noses brushed but not close enough that their lips touched again.

“Jojen…” Bran breathed out, his voice cracking. “Please I- you- It’s really hot in here.”

“Yeah.” Jojen agreed, still smirking as his eyes trailed down Bran’s still-clothed torso. “I reckon it is.”

Jojen then made quick work of removing Bran’s T-shirt. The air in the room wasn’t much relief to Bran’s flushed skin but the joy of finally having his shirt off was undeniable. Jojen was just resting his head on Bran’s bare stomach, the air from his breathing leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Are you going to do something or just let me die from lack of blood flow?” Bran huffed, surprised at how coherent he’d managed to come across as. Because he certainly felt anything but. Jojen gave a non-comitial grunt before leaving wet, open mouthed kisses all along Bran’s chest. Bran couldn’t help himself from withering against the feeling, small whimpers leaving his mouth. He could feel Jojen smirking against his skin.

“Bloody asshole.” Bran spat without very much menace at all. If anything the way Bran’s voice broke with the words just pushed Jojen towards further teasing.

“Hmmm…” Jojen hummed, his lips pursing against the skin. Bran wiggled, his grip in Jojen’s hair going tighter than he thought possible. Jojen winced this time, lifting his head up and reaching to pull the fingers that held his hair like a vice grip (more like a lifeline but even in his dazed state, Bran couldn’t admit to that.)

“Enough of that.” Jojen said strongly, using one hand to pin Bran’s wrists above his head. The grip was very loose, and they both knew that Bran could get away without a struggle but Bran found himself not wanting to. At least, not yet.

Jojen’s free hand traced down to Bran’s hip and traced surprisingly tender little circles on the soft, pale skin. Bran looked at him and his heart jumped at the soft smile on his face. It was so different from the expression he’d been wearing all night up to this point.

“Hey, you good?” Jojen asked, his voice so light that it threatened to disappear. His grip loosened even more, so that his hand was just resting over top of Bran’s wrists, there was no restriction anymore, just the feeling of skin on skin. The touch seemed to set Bran on fire.

The snarky comment that Bran had been about to make of how he was going to faint died on his lips as he focused on the emotions that were written plainly on Jojen’s face. It seemed mean to be anything else than grateful in this moment.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m great.” Bran sighed, taking his one arm out from underneath Jojen’s hand to brush his thumb against Jojen’s cheek. Jojen smiled and his eyes fluttered shut. He leaned into the soft touch and his shoulder moved as though he’d let out a sigh. He pushed up suddenly and let his hands rest lightly on Bran’s hips.

“I wanna try something.” Jojen said, his voice suddenly painfully shy. This just made Bran’s heart swell more. Honestly, Jojen Reed couldn’t be good for his health. “If that’s okay.”

Bran nodded quickly and frantically. In reality, Bran was starting to feel much too desperate for his liking and really just wanted Jojen to do something. Like, five minutes ago. “Yeah! Of course it’s fine! I trust you.”

“Well, that’s good but it’s not like like you’re just asking me to keep a secret for you or something.” Jojen smiled with the slightest eye roll.    

“Well…” Bran waggled his brow and thrust his hips upwards. “I sort of am.”

Jojen groaned, moving his hands to make quick work of the button on Bran’s pants with a shake of his head. There was a moment of hesitation that followed, not quite from doubt but more from nervousness. Neither had ever been with another boy before and Bran had never been anybody. This was a rather large milestone for them both and Bran tried not to think about how glad he was that it was happening with Jojen.

Jojen leaned down slowly, a look of pure determination of his face. He nuzzled his face against the thin fabric, mouthed at it messily. Bran fought back the quick moans that fell from his lips and marvelled at how close he was to coming when Jojen hadn’t even really touched him yet.

“Joj-Jojen.” Bran gasped out, letting his hand brush back into Jojen’s hair lightly. “Please.”

Jojen glanced up, his green eyes hazy. He and Bran held eye contact for a long, tense moment before Jojen’s fingers dipped into the waistband of Bran’s boxers and tugged them down. Bran’s cock sprung free and he gasped at the feeling of the air hitting him. Jojen bit his lip and his brow furrowed, Bran taking a moment to appreciate how cute Jojen looked when deep in thought.

“Jojen.” Bran said, keeping his voice as calm as he could manage. “Could you maybe-?”

“Oh!” Jojen gasped, blinking to clear his expression. He leaned back down, kissing and nipping at the skin of Bran’s upper thighs while his hands ran up and down his legs.

“Come on! Stop bloody teasing!” Bran said through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip in Jojen’s hair once again. Jojen let out a small giggle and took Bran’s cock softly into his hand.

Bran let out a loud gasp and his eyes opened wide. He thought he might pass out soon, if even the smallest touch felt like he might be coming within seconds.

Jojen looked up to him, his eyes soft whilst dark, while he was rolling his thumb along the tip slowly. Seriously, Bran should not be this close to coming already but he blamed Jojen. His poor virgin sex drive couldn’t handle all this foreplay. Bran shut his eyes tightly, hoping that if he couldn’t see Jojen it might help. Because the look in Jojen’s eyes was enough to to make anybody come given time.

Jojen started out at a slow, torturing pace and Bran could only imagine how red his face had become from damn near holding his breath to smother the sounds trying to escape him. “Bran…” Jojen’s voice carried up to him. “You know we’re alone, you don’t have to be quiet.”

“Hmmmhmmm…” Bran grunted through his clenched teeth. He did know, he really did. He and Jojen had been careful, they knew this moment wasn’t something they wanted broadcasted to their families.

Jojen rubbed a small pattern on the inside of Bran’s thigh as his hand continued its slow, gentle pace. It took Bran a long moment of panting to figure out what the pattern was. Jojen. He was tracing his own name into the inside of Bran’s legs. It was both possessive and sweet, the sensation sending chills all across Bran’s body.

“Jojen.” Bran said, about to ask for more, about to tell Jojen that he was ready, how much he wanted him. As he opened his mouth, the words already on his tongue turned into ghosts as he felt something warm and wet trace across the tip of his cock. Bran opened his eyes to see Jojen giving his cock small kitten licks, the corners of his mouth twitching with a smirk he was trying not to let show. Bran sighed, brushing his hand through the fringe of Jojen’s hair.

“May I?” He asked, his voice husky. Bran’s eyebrows shot way upwards.

“Uh- yeah!” Bran said, probably more enthusiastically than he’d intended. He’d forgotten all about how he’d been ready to tell Jojen to fuck him just a moment before. “Yeah. Do it.”  

Jojen set him a smirk before letting his lips close around the tip. Bran let out a moan that he couldn’t hold back and thrusted his hips upwards. Jojen let out a small moan of his own before pinning Bran’s hips back down against the bed. Bran watched now as Jojen leaned back down and swallowed down as much of Bran as he could. He’d already come to the conclusion that he was going to coming pretty quickly no matter what so he might as well get the best of the situation. And he wanted to watch, wanted to see Jojen. He’d been wanting this so badly for too long to miss it.

And Bran was so glad he’d decided to open his eyes, because Jojen working at Bran’s cock was a thing of beauty. His tongue moved around the inside of his own mouth, each flick bringing Bran even closer to his release. His head bobbed with slow, sure movements and Bran watched as Jojen’s shoulder tensed with concertation, as his eyes fell shut. Bran felt when Jojen moaned around him and noticed when he shifted uncomfortable in his tight skinny jeans. Suddenly Bran realized he’d only been receiving, not giving at all. And that didn’t seem fair at all.

“Wait, Jojen, wait.” Bran called, pushing himself up on his elbows. Jojen stopped instantly at Bran’s words and pulled back with loud, sinful pop. Bran whimpered at the loss but he’d made his mind up already.

Jojen’s expression was one of concern and worry. “What is it? What’s wrong? Did you change your mind? Was- was I bad at it?” Bran could feel his eyes widen to twice their average size.

“What? Are you kidding me, Jojen?” Bran let out a laugh. “No. Hell no. I just don’t want to come yet.” A reassurance filled Jojen’s eyes and he leaned forward and kissed Bran breathless. He pushed his body downwards, grinding against Bran’s hip. Bran was surprised to find just how hard Jojen was, and a rush of pride went through him as he realized that  _he_ caused that. Jojen was that hard because of him. This thought, above everything else, is what sprung Bran into action.

He made quick work of tugging off Jojen’s T-shirts and tossed it across the room. Jojen let out a snicker against the skin of Bran’s neck, and dug his nails into Bran’s sides as the boy under him started unbuttoning his jeans.

“Your jeans are ridiculously tight, you know that right?’  Bran huffed, a victorious tone coming through as he managed to get the button undone and the pants and boxers shoved down far enough that Jojen could kick them off himself. Suddenly, the situation truly seemed to dawn on Bran as his eyes gazed down Jojen’s naked body hovering above his own. This was happening, this moment straight out of a wet dream, was happening for real. There was no going back now, Bran Stark was going to have sex with Jojen Reed and he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world.

Bran grabbed at Jojen’s dick with maybe a little too much pressure if the gasp that escaped Jojen’s mouth was a warning sign but Bran didn’t really stop to think about that too much. His mind was in a haze, everything becoming blurry except Jojen and that was only thing that was in his mind.  _Jojen, Jojen, Jojen._ It was like a mantra and Bran wasn’t sure if it was just in his head or if he was saying it out loud. It didn’t matter.

"Bran…” Jojen breathed out, resting his forehead against Bran’s cautiously as though Bran was a skittish dog that he could scare away with sudden movements. Bran let out a laugh and pressed his lips to Jojen’s softly. Jojen hummed, Bran could feel the smile tugging at his lips. They stayed like that for a long moment, just kissing softly without any pressure or much thought to it. It was as though it was something they needed to think about. It was just something they did.

“Jojen, please.” Bran sighed, sliding his hand up the length of Jojen’s shaft and letting his thumb brush across the tip. Jojen let out a small whimper and bit at Bran’s lower lip. They were both red in the face and breathing heavily now, nothing serious had even happened yet. Bran was determined to change that. “Fuck me, Jojen, please. Take me.”

Jojen let out a small growl as though it was beyond his control. He reached out for his discarded jeans and fumbled through the pockets. He pulled out a small tube and a sliver wrapped package while Bran felt his heart race even more. Sure, he’d known exactly where this was going, had planned it and- just seconds ago- begged for it but it was still a surprise to realize just how close it was to happening. It made a rush of happiness stream through his body.

Jojen made quick work of coating his two fingers with the lube before leaning over Bran’s small form and rubbing his fingers gently against his opening. “Hey, you’re sure right?” Bran groaned impatiently and pushed himself down against the fingers that had yet to enter him when they damn well should have by now.

“Yes, Jojen! Fuck, just do it. I’m literally begging you right now.” Bran hissed, teeth clenched and hands fisted in the sheets. He quite literally felt as though he was on fire, his body was burning and threatening to explode. Somewhere deep in his brain he knew it was actually super sweet and amazing that Jojen kept checking to make sure everything was fine and he still wanted it but right now that part of Bran’s brain was silenced by the overwhelming need he currently had to get fucked.

“I can see that.” Jojen said, a hint of a laugh in his voice but Bran didn’t look to see if a smile tugged on Jojen’s lips because he quickly distracted by the feeling of Jojen’s finger sliding slowly- too slowly, goddamn it- into him. Bran let out a loud gasp, surprised by the feeling. He’d expected it to hurt a lot- he’d been told how much it could hurt- but he surprisingly already liked the feeling. There was a sting but even the sting had an appeal to it, Bran pushing his hips forwards to feel more. Jojen let out another chuckle and crocked his finger upwards causing Bran to gasp again and thrust his hips up on reflex. He certainly hadn’t been expecting pleasure that like so soon, he’d been perfectly ready to wait for it to get good.

“Holy shit, Jojen.” Bran breathed out as Jojen slipped his other finger inside and continued his slow thrusts. Bran let out a moan when both fingers pressed insentiently against his prostate. Bran wanted to tell Jojen he was ready enough and to fuck him but he knew that Jojen was going to take this slow and do it right. Bran supposed he could survive with this small pleasure for a while, even if his body was calling out for Jojen.

Jojen let out a small whimper and began to scissor his fingers. “Shit, Bran, you’re so tight. I don’t even-” He words cut off as he focused back onto the task at hand, spreading his fingers wide and pushing them in deep. Jojen climbed up Bran’s body, his fingers not stalling or hesitating, and kissed him deeply. The kiss turned rushed and heated as Bran was unable to control his moans and whimpers. Jojen chuckled against his lips and made sure to massage the little bundle of nerves with every motion of his hand. Just as the third finger slipped inside, Bran decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jojen. I’m ready.” Bran sighed and then moaned. His hips were thrusting regularly now, every thrust brushing his cock up against Jojen’s stomach and Bran was on the edge already now and he didn’t want to come before he got Jojen inside him. “Jojen please. I’m not going to last if you don’t fuck me right now.”

Jojen let out a strangled moan and reached for the condom without an argument. He probably also felt the way the air moved around them and the closeness they both had. It was time, they both knew it. They felt it in every part of their bodies. Jojen pushed the condom along the length of his dick and held it against Bran’s entrance.

“Do it.” Bran breathed out, pushing down against it slightly. Jojen let out a strangled groan as even just his head slipped inside and Bran smiled with pride. He really did love knowing that he could make Jojen make noises like that. It was a great ego boost. Jojen pushed until his dick was about half way in and stopped, causing Bran’s brain to falter. Why was he stopping? He shouldn’t be stopping. Bran let out a whimper and pushed down against Jojen.

“Bran, relax.” Jojen said, grabbing Bran’s hips in an attempt to still him. “You’re going to hurt yourself, stop.”

“No.” Bran shook his head. “You won’t hurt me, I’ll tell you if you do but you won’t. Now fucking move Jojen.”

Jojen gave him a small look before pushing himself in the rest of the way and groaning loudly. Bran gasped and reached out for something to hold onto, something to ground him. He managed to find Jojen’s back muscles and he dung his nails into them, leaning forward to bury his face into Jojen’s neck. For a long moment they stayed like this, holding tight to each other and breathing in unison. Jojen rolled his hips without pulling out and Bran saw stars behind his eyes.

“Jojen! Holy shit!” Bran rocked his hips upwards. “Fuck, man. Do that again.” He was breathless from even the slightest movements, already feeling over sensitive in the best sort of way. Jojen could probably stay just like this and sound of his breathing and muffled moans would be enough to bring Bran to finish. Just as Bran was marvelling at these thoughts, Jojen decided all on his own that he would start to move. Just a small rocking of his hips, barely pulling out and pushing in slowly. A look of pure determination came over Jojen’s face and Bran realized that Jojen was only thinking about him. Jojen’s entire mind frame was about Bran, making sure Bran was okay, making sure that Bran felt good. (Which he did, thank you very much.)

Bran released Jojen’s back muscles to take hold of his face and pull him in for a kiss. Jojen sighed into the kiss and thrusted in slightly harder. Bran let out a choked moan before making sure that Jojen looked him directly in the eye. “Jojen. This needs to be good for you, too.”

“But-” Jojen started, brow crinkling and Bran let out a groan that was of irritation and not pleasure. He mustered up his strength and flipped them, sending miscellaneous objects falling from the messy bed. Bran rolled his hips slightly, moaning as it hit him in all the right places.

“It’s gonna be good for both us. That’s the whole point, Joj.” Bran let out at laugh before lifting up about an inch before dropping back down. Jojen gave a stuttered breath and rested his hands on Bran’s hips, thumbs brushing over the bone softly. Bran smiled fondly down at Jojen and settled for rocking his hips back and forth for a moment.

For what seemed like a very long time, Jojen just watched Bran do slow and confident movements. His eyes were wider and darker than Bran had ever seen them, his tongue darting out his mouth to occasionally brush across his lips. Bran kept the eye contact, lifting up just slightly to sink back down. Jojen’s cock brushed up against his prostate with even the slightest rolls of Bran’s hips and Bran was really starting to feel lightheaded now.

Right as Bran was going to start fucking against Jojen in earnest, Jojen’s grip on his hips tightened and he thrusted up. Bran let out a choked moan and his eyes fluttered shut while Jojen made a very similar sound as his grip became even tighter. It was likely to leave bruises on Bran’s pale skin but he didn’t care. He didn’t care, he couldn’t care because now Jojen was picking up a rhythm and Bran was bouncing to meet him with every thrust and the room was filling with the sounds of them.

“Jojen, holy fuck.” Bran moaned, brushing his sweaty hair from his face as he rolled his hips and felt the heat beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach. “I think I’m close.” Jojen was nodding frantically underneath him and his thrusts became more erratic and less organized, less thought out. Bran supposed this meant that he was also close and quickened his own bouncing to bring them closer. He wanted them to come together, wanted them to finish this the way they started.

“Bran, fuck. Oh my God.” Jojen was moaning loudly now, absolutely no rhythm put into his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin was louder than their moans, both their bodies slick with the sweat the effort was leaving behind and hair resting in their faces. Bran’s mouth had dropped open and steady stream of curses and moans were escaping him. He pushed himself forward to capture Jojen’s lips in his own and somehow that improved the angle of Jojen’s thrusts.

Bran bit into Jojen’s bottom lip and muffled a scream as Jojen brushed up against his prostate, hitting it directly and then stilling. His hips began rolling against it, his vision growing blurry and the room spinning. “Come for me, Bran. I know you can.”

Bran screamed again, pressing his mouth against the side of Jojen’s neck to at least attempt to silence himself. It felt as though he’d never stop coming as his seed covered himself and Jojen’s stomachs and chests. He was only mildly aware of Jojen thrusting through his orgasm and the muffled curses he let out as he followed him right over the edge.


End file.
